SpongeBob New Fanon Wiki:Rating Guidelines
The following are the general rating guidelines used by the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Please note that other guidelines (such as the PI Rating System) are used by a minority of users, and their guidelines can be found on their respective pages. As of December 22, 2018, all transcripts are required to hold a rating. A (Template) Discrimination No discriminatory language or behaviour unless clearly disapproved of. Drugs No references to illegal drugs or drug misuse unless they are infrequent and innocuous, or there is a clear educational purpose or anti-drug message suitable for young children. Horror Scary sequences should be mild, brief, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety to young children. The outcome should be reassuring. Imitable behavior No potentially dangerous behavior which young children are likely to copy. No emphasis on realistic or easily accessible weapons. Language Use only very mild language (such as crap, sucks, etc.) allowed. Nudity Occasional natural nudity, with no sexual context. Sex Mild sexual behaviour (for example, kissing) and references only (for example, ‘making love’). Theme While problematic themes may be present, their treatment must be sensitive and appropriate for young children. Violence Mild violence only. Occasional mild threat or menace only. B (Template) Discrimination Discriminatory language or behaviour is unlikely to be acceptable unless clearly disapproved of or in an educational or historical context. Discrimination by a character with which children can readily identify is unlikely to be acceptable. Drugs References to illegal drugs or drug misuse must be innocuous or carry a suitable anti-drug message. Horror Frightening sequences should not be prolonged or intense. Fantasy settings may be a mitigating factor. Imitable behavior No detail of potentially dangerous behaviour which young children are likely to copy. No glamorisation of realistic or easily accessible weapons. Language Mild language (such as 'damn' and 'hell') may be used freely. Moderate language such as 'shit', 'dick', and 'bitch' must be used infrequently (two times or less total of moderate language per episode of a PG spinoff). Nudity Only natural nudity, and with no sexual context. Sex Sexual activity may be implied, but should be discreet and infrequent. Mild sex references and innuendo only. Theme Where more serious issues are featured (for example, domestic violence) nothing in their treatment should condone unacceptable behaviour. Violence Frequent mild violence is allowed. Moderate violence must not dwell on blood or graphic details and have a purpose to the storyline. Acts imitable by children (such as kicking someone in the testicles) are likely not to be accepted without consequences shown. B+ (Template) *THIS IS A WIP Discrimination Drugs Horror Imitable behavior Language Nudity Sex Theme Violence C (Template) Discrimination Discriminatory language or behaviour must not be endorsed by the work as a whole. Aggressive discriminatory language or behaviour is unlikely to be acceptable unless clearly condemned. Drugs Any misuse of drugs must be infrequent and should not be glamorised or give instructional detail. Horror Moderate physical and psychological threat may be permitted, provided disturbing sequences are not frequent or sustained. Imitable behaviour Dangerous behaviour (for example, hanging, suicide and self-harming) should not dwell on detail which could be copied, or appear pain or harm free. Easily accessible weapons should not be glamorised. Language Moderate language is allowed without restriction. Strong language (ex. f***) must be partially censored with no more then two letters visible. Nudity Nudity is allowed, but in a sexual context must be brief and discreet. Sex Sexual activity may be briefly portrayed with some restraint; no worse then what you would see in a basic cable program or a young adult book. Sexual references which use obscene language, go on too long, or go into graphic detail involving any sex act you'd have to look up on Urban Dictionary are forbidden. Theme Mature themes are acceptable, but their treatment must be suitable for young teenagers. Violence Moderate violence is allowed without restriction. Strong violence is allowed in a fantasy or over-the-top comedic context, without any excessive imitable detail, sexualization or glorification of the act. D (Template) If you plan on creating a D-rated article, be careful and make sure you are not violating FANDOM's Terms of Use. Discrimination The work as a whole must not endorse discriminatory language or behavior. Drugs Drug taking may be shown but the film as a whole must not promote or encourage drug misuse. The misuse of easily accessible and highly dangerous substances (for example, aerosols or solvents) is unlikely to be acceptable. Horror Strong threat and menace are permitted unless sadistic or sexualized. Imitable behavior Dangerous behaviour (for example, hanging, suicide and self-harming) should not dwell on detail which could be easily copied. There are no constraints on the glamorisation of weapons. Language Strong language is allowed without restriction. Nudity Nudity is allowed to be displayed without any limits on length as long as there is no graphic description revolving around the genitals of any character. Sex Sexual activity may be portrayed without strong detail. There may be strong verbal references to sexual behaviour, but the strongest references are unlikely to be acceptable unless justified by context. Theme No theme is prohibited, provided the treatment is appropriate for 15 year olds. Violence Violence may be strong but should not dwell on the infliction of pain or injury. The strongest gory images are unlikely to be acceptable. Strong sadistic or sexualised violence is also unlikely to be acceptable. Z (Template) This rating has no restrictions other than FANDOM's terms of use. Unrated This rating means the author can't find a suitable rating to give the article, meaning you should proceed with caution.